1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digitized thermal functional design of textiles and clothing.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to the development of using computer technology to provide designs and design data for use in preparing and assessing suitable textiles for human apparel taking into account various thermal characteristics of the human body and available textile materials. Objective matching of those characteristics could enable articles of clothing and textiles to be created and designed. In this respect, data has already been amassed about such characteristics but has not been applied comprehensively with digitized modeling of the thermal physiology of the human body and heat and moisture transfer of the material, in a manner that can be practically applied by textile clothing designers, engineers and scientists.